1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting tool for driving fastening elements in a constructional component and including a housing, a guide located in the housing, a drive member displaceable in the guide, a muzzle, a bolt guide located in the muzzle, a magazine for fastening elements and releasably mountable on the housing and having a connection section provided at an end of the magazine adjacent to the muzzle and with which the magazine is secured to the muzzle, and connection means located between the muzzle and the magazine and including a hinge bearing provided with first support means arranged on the connection section of the magazine and second support means arranged on the muzzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The setting tools of the type described above can be driven with solid, gaseous, or liquid fuels, compressed air or electrical energy.
In this setting tool, in which the drive member such as setting piston or ram drives a fastening element in a constructional component, the drive member is accelerated in the direction toward the fastening element. In combustion-operated setting tools, the drive member is driven, e.g., by combustion gases. The drive member is accelerated in a direction of a fastening element by pressure of the expanding combustion gases acting on the drive member. The drive member drives the fastening element in the constructional component. The fastening elements are usually stored in a magazine provided in the region of the muzzle of the setting tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,739 discloses a hand-held setting tool having a drive member for driving in fastening elements, with a magazine for fastening elements projecting sidewise from the muzzle. The magazine is releasably mounted on the setting tool and is secured to the muzzle by first connection means in form of screw connection means, and to tool housing in the region of the handle, by second connection means likewise in form of screw connection means. The first connection means, which is provided between the muzzle and the magazine is formed as a hinge bearing with a first support element provided on the magazine, and a second support element provided on the muzzle, with two support elements being connected with each other by a screw.
The drawback of the setting tool, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,880,739, consists in increased costs associated with the mounting of the magazine on the setting tool.
German Publication DE 33 37 278 A1 discloses a setting tool with a drive member for driving fastening elements and including a magazine mounted on the housing in the region of the muzzle and which pivots about a pivot points against a biasing force of a spring.
The drawback of this pivotal arrangement of the magazine on the setting tool housing consists in that an undesirable penetration of dirt in the magazine becomes possible. The dirt, which penetrates the magazine, can adversely affect the transportation of the fastening elements therein. In addition, the costs, which are associated with mounting of the magazine on the setting tool housing, are noticeably increased.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a setting tool of the type described above and in which the drawbacks, which are described above, are eliminated.
Another object of the present invention is a setting tool with an easy mounting of a magazine on the tool.